It Looks Like Snow (Reboot)
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: The need to find a Guardian of Snow calls Reborn to go to the land of the dead to seek out someone that can point him in the right direction. But how while everyone react when the Ghost Girl shows up?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Finally, I found one," Reborn said as he stood in front of a swirling green gateway behind a waterfall in the northern mountains of Japan. "You better be grateful for what I'm doing for you Tsuna," The strange infant said as he walked into the gate.

The world he knew so well had been left behind the moment he stepped out of the other side of the portal. He had left Earth and was standing inside of the Ghost Zone. Though he didn't bat an eye as the souls of the damned swirled about him, moaning and throwing about empty threats. Giant green rocks flouted through the swirling green fog that filled this strange world. The atmosphere was so glumly that it would be suffocating to most.

"I see this place hasn't changed since the last time I was here," Reborn joked rather unimpressed by the dark environment.

"Get out..." One of the soul cried, flying towards the baby. The lizard on Reborn's arm turned into a green gun and he fired a shining green bullet through the spirit's forehead causing it to scream in horror as it started to destabilize. The rest of the spirit scattering in shock at what the living infant had done.

The gun then changed into a green compose. Reborn took a moment to look at the compose before it turned into a green jetpack and he flew towards his destination.

Reborn was a bazaar looking fellow, he had jelled up black hair that looked as if he had stuck a fork in a power outlet that he covered with a black hat. His business suit and side burns would be pretty ordinary, if it wasn't for the fact that he looked like a one year old baby. Around his neck was a giant pacifier, as big as his head, that was bright yellow like the light of the sun.

Most people wouldn't have been brave enough to just walk right into the land of damnation, but Reborn was not most people. He was the greatest hitman to ever live. Though in his resent years he had taken up teaching the next generation of mafia bosses, or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing. Mostly he just liked messing with them, though he did make sure that he taught them everything they needed to know.

Tsuna was his current play thing, the boy had been completely useless; bad at sports, poor grades, no friends. So Reborn took on the job of training the boy as his home tutor. But a resent development had caused a change to Tsuna's right to rule, and if he didn't win the battles over the Vongola rings, then he would probably be killed and a psychotic bastard would take his place as the tenth boss. Something that Reborn could allow to happen.

To win Tsuna would need to gather guardians to represent him and stand by him in his uncertain future. Unfortunately, the soft hearted boy would never willingly ask the people he cared about to risk their lives for him. So it was up to Reborn to find guardians for the future boss. He had found perfect matches for the positions of Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Cloud, and even managed to get an old enemy to stand in as a Mist guardian.

However, there was one more position that remained vacant, and it was the reason that he had gone all the way to the Ghost Zone to began with. To talk to an old friend who would hopefully be willing to help him find a person suitable to be the guardian of Snow.

Just like with the other guardian, the nature of a true guardian of Snow is very particular, and so was their job. The job of a Snow Guardian was to protect the Vongola family from spiritual attacks, so who better to choose the protector, than a spirit.

After some journey, Reborn reached his destination, a tall and spooky clock tower that flouted in the middle of the emptiness. Once he reached the door, it opened before he ever knocked. On the inside of the tower were hundreds upon hundreds of clocks of every type, covering ever visible surface. The sound of the combined ticking was a little unnerving, even to the hitman. "You really need a new interior decorator, Clockwork," Reborn said as he looked around the place. "Maybe some more nature light would help with your skin tone."

"So first you are late in getting here, and then you insult my choice in living arrangements? You wound me, old friend," The ghost of time said as he faded into view. He was like Reborn, nothing but an infant in appearance, but gave off an aura of ancient power. He had blue skin and deep red eyes that glowed from underneath his purple cloak. A smile played at his lips as he looked towards the other Arcobaleno.

Around Clockwork's neck, completely invisible to those who were not already expecting to see it, was a pacifier, one clear than any crystal. For that was the nature of the snow flames, unlike the other flames which produced a light within the visible spectrum, the light from the Snow flames was ultraviolet and could only be perceived as a shimmer in the air around it. That is why it was sometime referred to as 'the phantom flame'.

"Ciaossu. Sorry, but I know you could have just opened up a gate for me at any time if you wanted to. So you can't complain that I am late when you refused to give me a ride. Besides, I had to make sure my hair was in perfect shape," Reborn said, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, rub it in why don't you," the undead Arcobaleno said as he touched his own bald head. "You are so very rude for someone who has come to ask me for a favor. And such a difficult one too. I doubt that anyone else in the worlds could give you the information you seek."

"So you already know what I want?" Reborn said with a cheeky grin.

"You know perfectly well that people with Snow flames are rare, almost as rare as Sky flames. But the nature of the Snow flame is tied to death itself, so almost all of the people who possess it become sickly and weak," Clockwork said. "You want; a young child, ages twelve to sixteen, who possesses a Snow flame, is capable of handling themselves in a fight, and would be willing to become a guardian for your choice of the Vongola's tenth boss. Is that a good summary?"

"It is either Tsuna or Xanxus," Reborn said, noticing the sound of disapproval in Clockwork's voice. Strictly speaking, the Arcobaleno were not supposed to get involved in matters of succession for the Vongola family.

"Don't try to lie to me, Reborn. I am not some fool. You and I both know perfectly well that Xanxus is not qualified to become the next Vongola leader, he lacks the right ancestry," Clockwork said, blowing Reborn off.

"So then it is Tsuna or nothing and the Vongola rings would become up for grabs. You know how dangerous that would be," Reborn tried again.

"If Tsuna dies to Xanxus, then the rings would go to that boy, Dino, not that he could use them properly. Even if you did give him knowledge of the flames," Clockwork said, turning his back on Reborn.

"So then, you won't help me," Reborn born said slightly frustrated. "Not even for all of this candy?" He pulled out a large quantity of candy out of seemingly nowhere. Clockwork swallowed hard. "You always had one hell of a sweet tooth, even before we became Arcobalenos. And since you have been forced to stay here in the tower. I would guess it has been a long time since you had any," Reborn said with a smile.

"You always were one for bribery and blackmail," Clockwork grumbled as he tried to resist, but Reborn shook the bag up and down. "There are only two people in the world that fit your request for a guardian of Snow. One is a fifteen year old boy, but he lives in America and is tied down to his duties to his city and family. The other is a clone that was made from the boy's blood. The clone has the appearance of a twelve year old girl. Due to events, she is without a home and travels the world relatively freely. Her name is... Danielle Fenton. You will find her in an abandoned shopping center in Hong Kong."

Reborn grinned and tossed the candy to Clockwork before saying. "Don't suppose you would be willing to give me a ride to Hong Kong, would you?" Reborn asked the ghost of time. Clockwork waved his staff and a swirling green gateway appeared in front of Reborn who walked through it.

Clockwork grinned as the portal disappeared behind the other baby. "Everything is as it should be," Clockwork said softly as he began to eat the candy bribe.

* * *

**I'm going to be giving this another try, only not jumping straight to the fight this time so that there will hopefully be more character development to work with.**

**Thus the switch from Danny to Dani, as the clone doesn't have something pulling her to go back to Amity Park. Also she would be in middle school, even if she would be a year or two younger than Tsuna. Will be entering the story between the Mist and Cloud challenges.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada, more commonly known as Tsuna, was sitting in his classroom for the first time in the last several days, looking out the window and up at the clouds moved over head. He knew that he should be happy to be back in class for a change, but the truth was, it felt like ever second he sat in his seat was a second wasted and a betrayal to the people he cared about.

Tsuna glanced over a his friends and classmates, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto. Each of them was beaten up and covered in bandages. Multiple cuts and scraps littered there bodies from the fights that they went through for the Vongola rings. The fights that they had fought for his sake. They had trained so hard and were willing to put their lives on the line for him. How could he just sit around and attend class when it would soon be his turn to battle it out in order to protect their lives.

Tsuna was not what you would have expected from a candidates for being the next boss of one of the world's largest mafia families. He was small, the smallest person in his class, with brown hair and eyes that would go unnoticed in a crowd. He wasn't strong or smart. A truly unremarkable person.

In truth, Tsuna didn't even want to be a mafia boss, but he wasn't being given a choice in the matter. It was either win the right to become the next boss of the Vongola Family, or him and his friends would all die.

And that is why he had been training for the last week. Trying to gain complete mastery of the hyper dying will form. But that morning, his mentor, Reborn, disappeared, leaving a note saying that he was going off to find Tsuna a Guardian of Snow before the next fight, and to just go to school.

Just the day before, Tsuna would have done anything to have a day off. But now that he had it, he felt like it was driving him insane. His head fell and hit the table. "Reborn, where are you?" He whined to himself.

A loud crashing sound could be heard outside followed by a shout. "What's your problem!?" Tsuna looked out the window, only this time towards the ground to see the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, Kyoya Hibari standing in the way of a little girl who looked like she was a sixth grader. Right next to girl was a bike rack that seemed to have been smashed in by one of Hibari's attacks.

The girl was dressed in a blue hoodie and red shorts and had jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She was glaring at Hibari with the most striking blue eyes that Tsuna had ever seen. Hibari stood before her with his costume tonfas at the ready, prepared to 'bite her to death'.

"You aren't in dress code, Herbivores." Hibari said angrily as he threatened the girl.

"I'm not sure what you call me there, but how was I supposed to know that there was a dress code? I just started here today. I don't even have a uniform yet." The girl said seemingly equally angry.

Tsuna paled. "Is that girl insane, you don't talk to Kyoya Hibari like that." One of the other students who had noticed the commotion said. Several people got up and crowded the window.

"You are breaking the rules of Namimori." Hibari said.

"Who cares, they're just some stupid rules." The girl responded.

Hibari's eyes widened and he attacked again. The girl jumped aside and Hibari's right tonfa tore through a tree. "I will bite you to death," the disciplinary committee leader said through gritted teeth. His short black hair stopping right above his hawk like eyes.

The girl laughed and pulled out a small cylinder that lengthened into a steel staff. "Try me." She goading the boy. The clashes between the two combatants sent up sparks and they moved back and forth across the lawn of the school, doing their best to take the other out.

"Look at them go at it." Yamamoto laughed from beside Tsuna. The Guardian of Rain had always laughed at just about everything, regardless how bad things got. He had short, dark black hair and brown eyes and was the tallest person in class. Unlike Tsuna, Yamamoto was a star athlete on the baseball team.

"Oh what should I do?" Tsuna said worriedly as he watched the fight continue. He felt somewhat responsible for keeping Hibari under control since the was supposed to be his Guardian of Cloud.

But before the panicking could get out of hand an extremely young voice shocked Tsuna back to reality. "I wouldn't worry, those two were bound to fight." One of the ceiling tiles lowered to revel Reborn sitting in an armchair with a box of popcorn. "Ciaossu," He said in his usual greeting.

"Reborn!?" Tsuna said in a mixture of relief and shock. "Reborn you need to do something. Or Hibari will..."

"Dani will be fine. She can take care of herself. Besides, it is only natural for the Guardians of Snow and Cloud to fight with each other. Just as Mist and Cloud do." Reborn said with his smug grin as he looked down on the battle with unblinking eyes.

"Guar... Guardian of Snow!?" Tsuna said, as if he thought he had heard wrong.

"That little girl?" Gokudera said, sounding a bit disapproving. The Guardian of Storm was loyal almost to a fault when it came to Tsuna and believed that nothing was good enough for him. The boy had slightly covered silver hair and hazel eyes that made him pretty popular among the girls, though it was a mystery to all of them why he chose to hang out with Tsuna.

"That's right, she is going to be the Guardian of Snow, Danielle Fenton, Dani for short," Reborn said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Though I suppose this disturbance has gone on long enough." Reborn jumped out the window and fell the twenty feet straight into the middle of the battle field, landing with one foot on Dani's staff while blocking Hibari's attack with Leon in the form of a nightstick. "That's enough you two. You've had your fun but it's time to move on with the day," Reborn told them.

"Infant, this girl is with you?" Hibari asked, not losing his hawk like glare.

"My name is Dani, you stuck up prick," Dani said angrily her eyes flashing green.

"Ciaossu, that's right. I brought Dani here to help with the fights. So I would prefer if you two held off on killing each other until after they are over," Reborn said, letting Leon return to his normal form as a lizard and sticking his hands into his suit pockets.

Hibari gave a huff and turned away. "Just make sure you get her a uniform before she gets to class. Or I will bite you both to death," The boy said walking away, Dani sticking her tongue out at him as he left.

"You didn't have to antagonize him you know," Reborn said to the girl.

"He attacked me for not following a rule I couldn't possibly know about or follow. That just pisses me off," Dani said stubbornly turning up her chin.

Reborn sighed. "Come on, we better get you to the nurse's office and into a uniform before he decides to come back," Reborn said walking towards the double doors of the school with the girl walking behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Tsuna was rather quiet as he walked home with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Even their usual act wasn't bringing a smile to the young boy's face.

Noticing this Yamamoto started to get concerned. "Something wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Juudaime, if anything is wrong don't hesitate to let me know," Gokudera said quickly, not wanting to be out done.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm just wondering about the Guardian of Snow. I mean... she is going to be putting her life on the line for use, and I don't even know her," Tsuna said a little guiltily. "I can't help but think about Chrome. I'm scared that this girl will turn out just like her."

"Are you saying that you think this girl is an agent of Mukuro?" Gokudera said angrily as he thought about the man half of their Guardian of Mist who had attacked them before and tried to steal Tsuna's body.

"What? No! Nothing like that," Tsuna insisted, waving his hands back and forth in front of him. "I was talking about her almost dying," Tsuna said sadly. Gokudera and Yamamoto both winced and looked down ashamed. They could remember Chrome squirming around on the ground as he innered disappeared leaving her to die slowly. It had not been an easy thing to watch.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll do fine," Yamamoto said with his usual grin, pulling Tsuna into a headlock. "You saw the way she fought against Hibari. She's got some skill."

"That's right, she was picked by Reborn himself! I'm sure there is nothing to worry about!" Gokudera said, forcing a grin.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, thanks," Tsuna said smiling gratefully up at his friends. It was moments like this that he didn't regret anything. Even with everything that happened, the friends he had gained made it all worth the struggle. "I wonder where she is right now?" Tsuna said thinking about the girl.

The group arrived at Tsuna's house and they all decided to go in, before Gokudera and Yamamoto would go off to their respective homes. "Mama, Dad, I'm home," Tsuna said as he took off his shoes.

"Sorry for intruding," Gokudera and Yamamoto both said, almost mechanically.

"Tsuna! I'm glad your here, there is someone I'd like you to meet," Tsuna's mom, Nana Sawada, said from the kitchen table. Nana was a kind woman with a petite figure and the same brown hair and eyes as he son. She was a very loving mother, even if she didn't have than much faith in Tsuna.

"Who is it, Mama?" Tsuna asked but then stopped in his tracks as he saw the girl from school sitting in the chair across from his mother. The girl was holding a coffee mug in her hands and seemed to be uncomfortable about something.

"Tsuna, I'd like you to meet Dani. She's going to be your little sister for now on," Nana said with her usual smile.

Tsuna's mind slowed down as he tried to process this, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a loud, "Huh?"

* * *

**I've decided that I'm just going to write extremely short pieces for this whenever I have a few minutes but don't have enough time to start on anything more thought out.**

**I think the term is dribble, but I'm not really sure.**

**Most of the story is going to be told with Tsuna as the main character as much as possible. Learning things as he ghosts... I mean goes and how he feels about everything. Simply because I believe that Tsuna is a very deep character, far deeper than most main character. *Cough* Naruto *Cough***


End file.
